Loud House, No more
by ironlegion
Summary: A short story honoring the loss of an important creator.


At Royal Woods Elementary, all the students in the halls were chatting gleefully with each other, enjoying their day.

Except for two.

Lincoln Loud and Clyde Mcbride both sagged down the hall, bearing an aura of sadness so thick, it was as if they were being followed by dark clouds. They dragged themselves into their homeroom and flopped depressively into their desks.

Lincoln looked over to his friend, his eyes red and puffy. "I just can't believe he's gone." He said hoarsely.

Clyde wiped a tear from his equally irritated eyes. "He brought so much joy to the world!"

Lincoln turned to address the reader.

"Hey. Sorry if Clyde and I seem kind of bummed. We got some pretty bad news about someone pretty important to us."

Before, he could finish explaining, the intercom came on.

 _"Good morning students. I'm Principal Huggins with your morning announcements."_

Huggins voice came from the intercom, sounding weary and rough as if his throat was sore.

"V _olleyball tryouts will be canceled due t-to-."_ He stopped momentarily to give off some small sniffs before continuing " _To the gym floors being buffed. Today's lunch will be chi-chi-CHICKEN NUGGEEEETSS!"_ Huggins's words dissolved into a stream of messy sobs before being cut off and replaced by the secretary's voice.

 _"Okay, well Principal Huggins isn't feeling well, so we'll cut these announcements short."_ She said quickly, clearly trying to cover for her blubbering boss.

As their class began, Lincoln and Clyde looked to each other.

"Looks like he's not taking it so hot either." Lincoln said.

"Yeah. We should go and try to cheer him up." Clyde said.

Once class was over, the two of them headed down to Principal Huggins office. The secretary took one look at them, still weepy looking and downtrodden, and simply pointed towards his office.

The boys walked in to find their principal with his head pressed to desk, his body shuddering from his heavy sobs.

"Principal Huggins?" Lincoln said softly.

The man lifted his face from his desk to reveal himself as haggard looking as his two students, tears streaming from his face.

"Loud, M-Mcbride, w-what are you doing here? You should be in class." He argued weakly, trying to wipe the evidence of his sadness from his face.

"Sir, it's okay. We saw the news too." Clyde pulled out his phone and showed the image on it.

 **Ace Savvy creator Bill Buck, dead from pneumonia.**

Seeing that caused Huggins to burst into a fresh wave of tears. Even Lincoln and Clyde's lips wobbled upon being reminded of the grim fate of their favorite comic book writer.

The two of them went up to the desk and each patted him on the back.

"We understand sir. We were pretty devastated ourselves." Clyde said thickly.

"When I got the update on my phone I just-I couldn't believe it was real." Lincoln whispered.

Huggins gave a powerful sniffle and choked out. "H-he was such an inspiration! T-that man did more for me then he ever knew! His comics made it so I never felt alone as a boy. And now he-he's gone! AUUGGGH!" He clapped his hands over his eyes, futilely trying to stop the flooding of tears.

Despite their own sorrows, Lincoln and Clyde continued to try and comfort their principal.

"It'll be okay sir." Clyde said. "He may be gone, but he left us with so many wonderful comics to enjoy."

"And we can carry on for him. Clincoln Mcloud comics will be focused on living up to the legacy left behind by Bill Buck." Lincoln promised.

Huggins stopped his crying and slightly pulled his head up.

"I-I suppose your right. All we can do is remember the great man he was." Huggins gave on last tearful sniffle and said. "Thanks boys."

"Anytime Sir." Clyde assured him.

Now slightly more upbeat, Huggins reached into his desk and withdrew a massive stack of Ace Savvy comics.

"How about you boys stay here and we read some of Bills old stuff? He asked.

"What about class? Asked Lincoln.

"Eh, I'll right you a note. I think it'd do us all some good."

Convinced, Lincoln and Clyde each grabbed a comic and started what would turn into hours of conversation with their principal about the comic written by the man they all admired.

* * *

 **In memorial to Stan Lee. I know I'm a bit late, but I figured better late then never.**


End file.
